greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan
The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan is a [[Wikipedia:Editions of Dungeons & Dragons#Advanced Dungeons & Dragons|1st Edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons]] adventure designed for 6 to 8 character of levels 5-7. Despite this, for the 1979-1981 AD&D modules, only three pregenerated characters were given for tournament play. The original module was run in the Origins '79 tournament and had strict time keeping rules- the party only had between 1:00-1:30 hours (HSL:preface) to 2 hours (HST1 p.3) to get out of the dungeon, with all actions being done in real time. This time limit was explained within the game as the length of time the PCs would have before succumbing to the poisonous air in the shrine (HSL:p.1). Later editions reflect this time limit by disallowing long rests and giving damage on short rests(HST4, p.2) or giving damage on the hour(HST5, p.61). This module refers to many real life cultures and languages, including the Olmec, Aztec, Incan and Mayan culture. The 1979 version appeared to be set in Earth rather than Oerth, with characters speaking languages such as Latin(HSL p.16) and Hebrew(HSL Appendix). In the Greyhawk Campaign setting, the Shrine of Tamoachan lays south of the Olman Islands and southeast of the Holds of the Sea Princes, in the Savage lands(HST1, p.2). The World of Greyhawk Boxed Set sets it on Hex A4-137 World of Greyhawk Boxed Set: Glossography, Gary Gygax, 1983, 1ep.30 which southeast of the Olman islands in the Amedio Jungle. A 4th Edition D&D conversion of this module was released in 2011, as a DM Reward. It was reprinted later in Dungeon Magazine #209 in 2012Dungeon Magazine 209, Christopher Perkins, The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan, Harold Johnson, Jeff R. Leason, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, December 2012, 4e. A 5th Edition D&D conversion of this Module was released in the Yawning Portal in 2017. In the 2006, 3rd Edition Dungeon Magazine modules series, the Savage Tide Adventure Path, the dungeon of Lost Tamoachan is revisited in the December 2006 Dungeon Magazine #141 'The Sea Wyvern's Wake' chapterDungeon Magazine 141, Erik Mona, Savage Tide Adventure Path: The Sea Wyvern's Wake, Richard Pett, December 2006, 3e. Blurb Lost Tamoachan: The Hidden Shrine of Lubaatum(1979): "This module was originally used for the Official Advanced Dungeon & Dragons tournament at Origins '79. This special numbered collectors edition (300 copies in print) contains background information, referee's notes, a large four-level map and reference matrices. Pre-rolled characters are included with brief histories for each. LOST TAMOACHAN: "The Hidden Shrine of Lubaatum", is the first in a new line of Collector's Edition modules from TSR. If you find this module intriguing, look for the TSR logo on future publications from The Game Wizards!" The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan (1980 & 1981): "This Module was Originally used for the Official ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONSTM tournament at Origins '79, and is the first in another new series of modules from TSR, the COMPETITION SERIES. This Module contains a challenging setting as well as an original scoring system and an assortment of pre-rolled characters for adventuring. The module may thus be used for private competition among players, or as a separate, non-scored adventure! Also included herein are background information. a large-scale referee's map, referee's notes, and new monsters and descriptions for an added taste of excitement. '' ''This module is meant to stand on its own, and includes areas on the map where Dungeon Masters may add their own levels." Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan(2011): "Lost in a dense jungle, pursued by hostile natives, a group of embattled adventurers searches for a place to make a stand. Instead, the group stumbles on the ruins of a long lost civilization fraught with deadly traps, sinister puzzles, and bizarre monsters. If the heroes want to survive, they must escape the dungeon without succumbing to the deadly poisonous gas or one of a hundred other perils. Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan is a DUNGEONS & DRAGONS® Roleplaying Game adventure designed as an homage to the classic 1980 adventure. It includes a full-color poster map and features over fifty rooms filled with items, monsters, and traps adapted from the original adventure. " '' '''Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan(2017)': "The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan, written by Harold Johnson and Jeff R. Leason, made its debut under the title Lost Tamoachan at the Origins game convention in 1979, where it was used in the official D&D competition. The first published version of the adventure was produced in 1980. The updated version of the adventure presented herein is designed for a group of four or five 5th-level player characters." Index Art Lost Tamoachan: The Hidden Shrine of Lubaatum(1979): * Harold Johnson: Rhaille (Appendix), Myrrha (Appendix), Cair(Appendix) * Johnson & Sutherland: Chitza (Centaur Mummy) vs Rhaille(p.37) * David S. Laforce: A man and a shining sphere (p.18), 'Free Gold'(p.29), * David C. Sutherland III: Stone Statue (Preface), Shrine to Camazotz (p.1), Rhaille and Myrrha vs Tecuciztecatl(p.7), The Great Hall(p.12), Couatl (p.30) * Jean Wells: Nereid(p.10), Stone Dragon(p.28) * Unconfirmed: Rolling Stone Trap(p.17) The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan 1980 & 1981:: * Darlene (Not Credited): Disc (p.13), The Guardian Beast (Illustration 8), Xilonen (Illustration 11), * Jeff Dee: Tomb of Tlacaelel(Illustration 9),Guardians Bar the Way (Illustration 10) * Jeff Dee & Erol Otus: Cair vs a ghostly serpent (Brown Backcover) * Gregory K. Fleming. * David S. Laforce: Centaur Mummy (p.22), Nereid (p.24),Sepulcher of Tloques-popolocas (Illustration 1), The Great Hall(Illustration 4), Hall of Great Spirits (Illustration 5), Hallway of the Ancestors(Illustration 6), * Erol Otus: Camazotz (:p.1), Spider (p.3), Gibbering Mouther (p.25), Neried (Illustration 3),Silver Coffer (Illustration 7), Stone Dragon (Illustration 12), Smoking Mirrors (Illustration 13), Nahual (Illustration 14), Calendar Stone(Appendix), The Adventurers vs a ghostly serpent (MonoBackcover) * David C. Sutherland III: Shrine to Camazotz (Illustration 0), Stone Statue(Illustration 2). * Paul R. (Not Credited): Disc (Appendix p.1) Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan 2011:: The 2011 4th Editiond D&D conversion of the module reused art from the 1980 and 1981 release. * Darlene: The Guardian Beast(p.22), Xilonen(p.29) * Jeff Dee:Tomb of Tlacaelel(p.24), Guardians Bar the Way(p.27), * David S. Laforce "Diesel":Sepulcher of Tloques-popolocas(p.7), The Great Hall(p.13), Hallway of the Ancestors(p.15) * Erol Otus: Neried(p.11), Silver Coffer(p.15), Stone Dragon(p.30), Gibbering Mouther(p.36), Nahual (p.40) * David C. Sutherland Ill: Stone Statue(p.8), Shrine to Camazotz(p.42) * Unconfirmed: Hall of Great Spirits(p.14- similar but different to Laforce's work in 1980/81) The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan 2017:: * Olga Drebas: Oxomoco(p.75),Centaur Mummy(p.91) * Scott Murphy: Cover(p.60), Stone Statue(p.70), Shrine to Camazotz(p.93), Pelota(p.78), * Cory Trego-Erdner: Sepulcher Battleaxe(p.67), Xilonen(p.83), Werejaguar(p.79), Gibbering Mouther(p.89) * Unconfirmed: Scout Figure(p.65), Hall of the Great Spirits(p.73), Stone Dragon(p.85) Characters The module provides prewritten characters, complete with inventory, stats and back story. The tournament version of the module expects these characters to be played over original ones, with pre-written dialogue(HSL p.1), and puzzles only solvable to these classes(HSL p.30). These characters are not in the 2011 4th Edition D&D module or the 2017 5th Edition D&D module, despite being present in the 2017 cover. *'Cair the Apprentice'- Half sea elf Thief 7/ Magic User 5, from Chernth in the 1979 module(HSL app.) and Scant in Onnwal in the 1980 module(HST1 app). Had to flee after killing his possessed mentor in self defense(HSL App., HST1 App.). His mongoose is unnamed in the 1980 module, but named T'ryssirritch in the 1979 module(HSL app., HST1 App.). *'Myrrha the Disgraced'- Human cleric 7 (Alia) from Poetylanth, Marsylithe in the 1979 module and Pontylver, See of Medegia in the 1980 version. Outcast from the order of the Correct and Unalterable way after speaking out against their corruption (HSL App., HST1 App.). *'Rhialle the Wanderer'-Human Fighting Man 6 of Olman Islands in both versions. Left his clan rather than become a sacrifice at 15 to the sky gods, and believes any case of bad luck is a result of their ire(HSL App., HST1 App.). NPCs: * Ayocuan '(A-YO-kwan) - a wight (HSL p.14, HST1 p.12, HST4 p.16, HST5 p.74 ) * 'Cipactonal (Sē-pak'-tōn-al) or (See-PAK-ton-al),and Oxomoco (ōks-o'-mō-kō) or (Oks-OH-mo-koh).- a male and female monk, respectively, suspended in sleep.(HSL p.16, HST1, p.12, HST4 p.16, HST5 p.75) * Dasa-Zotz (Daughter of Zotz)(HST4, p.10)- Unnamed in the 1979-1981 modules. She's loyal to Camazotz and has an electric eel(HSL p10, HST1, p.10, HST5, p.72) or Yuan-ti(HST4 p.12) pet named Crac to help defend the temple. * Hetecatl (A-to-kahf)- A spirit possessed(HST4, p.4) crayfish (HSL p.3). Unnamed in the all other versions beside 1979(HST1, p.6, HST5, p.66). * Kalka-Kylla (Kal'-ka-kē'-ya) or (KAL-ka-KEE-ya)- A giant Hermit Crab (HSL p.3, HST1 p.6, HST5, p.66). Kalka-Kylla is a primal spirit, defeated by Zotzilaha/Camazotz(HST4, p.4) * Kukulkan (Kū-kūl'-kan) or (Que-QUEL-kan)- A couatl. Only specifically named after the god of the chapel it resides in, in 2011 version(HST4 p.33-34). * Nanahuatcin (Na-na-wa-tsēn) or (Na-na-WA-tzen) (Pimply one)- a mutated gas spore worshipped as the Sun(HSL p.17-18, HST1, p.14, HST5, p.77). In the 2011 module Nanahuatcin is a beholder instead(HTS4, p.20-21) * Tecuciztecatl (Ta-ku-sez-ta-kaht-l) or (TayCOO-zeez-tay-COT-el)(The Lord of the Snails)- a giant slug once worshipped as the moon(HSL p.8) or is related to the moon(HST1 p.9, HST5, p.71). In the 2011 module Tecucixtecatl is a primal spirit who claims to be the son of the moon(HTS4, p.9) and is only ever described as 'snail like' rather than being a slug(HST4, p.3). * Tlacaelel- a far realm doppleganger once venerated as a priest(HST4 p.25). This doppleganger is unnamed in all other versions. * Tlazoteotl (Tlaz-ō-tā-ōtl) or (Tlaz-ohl-TAH-oh-tel)(Mother Goddess of the Earth)- a 'Gibbering Mother', an amorphous mass of mouths and eyes(HSL p.35, HST1 p.21, HST4 p.36, HST5 p.89) * Tloques-popolocas (Tlo-kas Po-po-lo-kas) or (Tloh-kays Poh-poh-LOH-kahs)(Master of the Outsiders)- An olman 'vampire' (HSL p.4, HST1, p.6, HST4, p.6) or 'Vampire spawn'(HST5, p.68) * Xilonen (ksel-on-an) or (Zeel-OAN-an)(HST5, p.83-84), a giant Polyp, worship as the mother goddess of corn, Xilonen(HSL p.26, HST1, p.17-18). In the 2011 modules, she's a withered primordial spirit in the shape of a sickly tree(HST4, p.29) * Xipe (Kse-pa) or (Zee-PAY) - a 'western ogre mage'.(HSL p.25) He is described as a very young ogre mage(HTS1, p.17) or oni(HST5, p.83). He is a descendent of the Oni depicted in the statues(HST4, p.27) Creatures Lost Tamoachan: The Hidden Shrine of Lubaatum(1979): * Amphibaena (pre., p.27) * Bat (pre.) * Beetle, Bombardier (pre., p.17) * Cat, Cerval (pre.) * Cat, Panther (pre., p.25) * Cat, Puma (pre., p.2) * "Centaur" (Chitza)(pre., p.36) * Couatl (pre., p.30) * Crab, Hermit (pre., p.3) * Crayfish (pre., p.3) * Doppleganger (pre., p.22) * Electric Eel (pre., p.10) * Human (pre., p.2,16) * Hyenadon (pre., p.40) * Jelly (p.32) * "Gas Spore"(Nanahuatcin)(pre., p.18) * "Gibbering Mother" (pre., p.35) * Killer Frog (pre.) * Lycanthrope, "Werejaguar" (Weretiger) (pre.,p.20) * Mandrill (pre., p.18,28) * Nahual (pre., p.38) * Neried (pre., p.9) * "Ogre Mage" (Xipe) (pre., p.25) * Phantasmal Killer (p.6) * Polyp (pre., p.26) * Rats (pre., p.8) * Slug, Giant (pre., p.8) * Snake, Constrictor (pre., p.2) * Snake, Viper (pre.) * Spider, Huge (pre.) * Spider, Jumping (pre.,) * Spider, Trapdoor (p.35) * Thorn-plants (pre., p.27) * "Vampire" (Olmec Blood Drinker) (pre., p.5-6) * Water weird (pre., p.36) * Wight (pre.) * Will-o-Wisp (pre., p.15) * Yellow Mold (pre.) * Zombie (pre., p.13) The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan(1980 & 1981): * Amphisbaena (p.18) * Bat (p.4) * Bat, Vampire (p.4) * Beetle, Fire (p.4,13) * Cat, Margay (p.4) * Cat, Panther (p.17) * Cat, Puma (p.4) * 'Centaur Mummy' (p.22) * Couatl (p.19) * Crab, Hermit (p.6) * Crayfish (p.6) * Death Servant (p.20) * Dog (p.5) * Doppleganger (p.15) * Electric Eel (p.10) * Gas Spore (p.14) * Gibbering Mouther (p.21,25) * Human (p.5,12,19) * Hyenadon (p.24) * Killer Frog (p.4) * Lycanthrope, werejaguar (weretiger) (p.14) * Mandrill (p.4,18) * Nahual (p.23) * Nereid (p.9-10,24) * Ochre Jelly (p.20) * Ogre Mage (p.17) * Polyp (p.17) * Rat (p.4) * Slug, Giant (p.8) * Snake, Constrictor (p.5) * Snake, Viper (p.4) * Spider, Huge (p.4) * Spider, Trapdoor (p.22) * Thorn Slinger (p.18) * Vampire (p.7) * Water weird (p.22) * Wight (p.12) * Will-o-wisp (p.4,12) * Zombie (p.4,11) Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan(2011): * Amphisbaena (p.31) * Beholder (p.20-21) * Couatl (p.34) * Crayfish Guardian (Natural magical beast) (p.4) * Doppleganger (p.25) * Elemental, Air (p.40) * Elemental , Water(p.38) * Fey Spitter Spiders (p.38) * Ghostlight Beetles (p.18) * Gibbering Mouther (p.37) * Human (p.17,43) * Mummy(p.39) * Nahual (natural animate (construct)) (p.41) * Ochre Jelly (p.35) * Olman Mirror Spirit(p.33) * Olman Spirits (Natural animate) (p.3) * Olman Zombies (Natural animate (undead))(p.14) * Oni (p.28) * Panther (p.28) * Kalka-Kylla (Natural Magical Beast) (p.4) * Nereid (p.11) * Tecuziztecatl (Natural magical beast)(p.9) * Vampire (p.6) * Werejaguar (p.22) * Wight (p.16) * Will-o-wisp (p.17-18) * Yuan-ti(p.11) * Xilonen (Natural magical beast) (p.29-30) Tales from the Yawning Portal: The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan(2017): * Baboon (p.64,84) * Bat(p.64) * Beetle, Giant Fire (p.64, 77) * Centaur Mummy (p.90,231) * Couatl (p.86) * Crab, Giant Hermit (Kalka-Kylla)(p.66,238) * Crayfish, Giant (p.66,235) * Doppleganger (p.81) * Eel, Giant Lightning (p.72,236) * Frog, Giant (p.64) * Gas Spore (p.77) * Gibbering Mouther (p.89) * Helmed Horror (p.86) * Human (p.65,75,240) * Hyena, Giant (p.93) * Lycanthrope, Werejaguar (Weretiger) (p.79) * Nahual (Doppleganger) (p.91) * Nereid (p.72,240) * Oni (p.83) * Panther (p.64,82) * Rat (p.64, 71) * Polyp (Roper) (p.83) * Slug, Giant (Tecuziztecatl) (p.71, 245) * Snake, Constrictor (p.65) * Snake, Giant Constrictor (p.84) * Snake, Poisonous (p.64) * Spider, Giant (p.89) * Spider, giant wolf (p.64) * Stone Golem (p.85) * Thorn Slinger (p.84, 246) * Vampire Spawn (p.68) * Water Weird (p.90) * Wight (p.74) * Will-o'-wisp (p.64, 76) * Zombie (p.64, 73) Items * Amulet of Protection from Turning(HSL, p.14, HST1, p.11, HST5, p.228).- Gives an undead wearer a better chance against being turned. Not present in the 2011 4th edition version. * Axe of Tloques(HSL, p.6, HST1, p.7, HST4, p.7, HST5, p.68)- A magic, but cursed, Battleaxe. * Bracelet of Rock Magic(HSL, p.11-13, HST1, p.11, HST5, p.228)-A cursed bracelet that gives stone themed magic. ** Circlet of the Stone Titans(HST4, p.14)- a circlet that gives stone themed magic. * Eagle Whistle(HSL p.19, HST1, p.14, HST5 p.228)/ Whistle of the Wind(HST4, p.22)- gives the blower the power of flight for a short duration. * Mask of Disguise(HSL p.23, HST1, p.16,)- allows the wearer to copy another's face. Replaced with a standard Hat of Disguise in the 2017 5th Edition version(HST5, p.81). Not present in the 2011 4th Edition Version. * Potion of Dreadful Sleep(HSL, p.16, HST1, p.12, HST4, p.16)/ Poison Dust(HST5, p.75)- The consumer of the potion enters a nightmare plagued sleep but does not age while under it's effects. * Rod of Electrification(HSL p.26, HST1, p.18,)- deals extra damage on a hit. Replaced with a wand of lightning bolts in the 2017 5th edition version(HST5, p.83). Not present in the 2011 4th Edition Version. * Stone of Ill Luck(HSL, p.24, HST1, p.16, HST4, p.26, HST5, p.229)- Gives penalties to rolls. The module has unique rewards for classes. These are replaced in the 2011 4th Edition version with a single blessing(HST4, p.34): * Death Servant- For Fighters, gives a shadow that interposes between them and the next blow that could kill them(HSL p.32, HST1, p.20). This is not present in the 2017 5th Edition version of the module and is instead replaced with a Periapt of Wound Closure(HST5, p.87). * Mirror of the Past(HST5, p.228)- for thieves, lets them see the past relating to a person or object. (HSL P.32, HST1, p.20) * The Balance of Harmony(HST5, p.228)- for Clerics, can detect good, evil and curses.(HSL p.31, HST1, p.20) Locations *Hold of the Sea of Princes *Olman Island *Scant, Onnwal *Pontylver, See of Medegia Organizations * Worship of Camazotz / Zoztilaha, bat god of the underworld and the undead god(HSL p.9, HST4 p.1) * Worship of Apocatequil, god of moon and lightning (HSL p.6) * Worship of Kukulkan, the feathered serpent. (HSL, HST1, HST5) * Worship of Tlazoteotl, mother goddess of the earth. (HSL,HST1, HST5) * Worship of Chitza-Atlan, guardian of the underworld. (HSL,HST1, HST5) * Worshp of Xilonen, hairy mother goddess of corn. (HSL,HST1, HST5) * Worship of Xipe, our Lord of the Flayed Skins.(HSL,HST1, HST5) * Worship of Nanahuatcin, The sun (HSL,HST1, HST5) * Worship of Hurakan, god of the flood (HSL,HST1, HST5) * Worship of Demogorgon (HST4) * Worship of Aila (HSL,HST1) Appendix Trivia: The 1979 version has the 'Gibbering Mother' instead of the 'Gibbering Mouther', referring instead to the creature's title as 'the mother' and not it's many mouths. The characters in the 1979 module spoke unusual languages: * Melange (Merchant Buisness Tongue)(HSL App.). Melange is french for 'mixed' or 'Medley'. * Harney (Hillfolk language)(HSL App.) * Tolemy (Astronomer's language)(HSL App.). Likely based on Ptolemy a Greek astrologer. The 2011 4th Edition D&D module adds that modern Olman tend to worship Demogorgan and ancient Olman worshipped Fey, Primal Spirits, Vampires and beings from he Astral Sea and Far Realm. This is reflected in the monster types present in the module. (HST4, p.1) IIn the 1979-1981 modules, the pelota ball is made of rubber over a balsa wood core(HST1, p.14). In the 2011 version it's made from hide of a Far Realm creature(HST4 p.21) External links: HackMaster made a parody module of this one, called 'The Hidden Shrine' Dragon #401 Dungeon #209 1st Edition AD&D modules: Acaeum, TSR Archive, RPGGeek, RPG.Net, Drivethrurpg 4th Edition D&D Module: RPG.Net, RPGGeek HSL= Hidden Shrine of Labaatum (1979) HST1= Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan, 1e AD&D (1980 & 1981) HST4= Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan, 4e D&D (2011) HST5= Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan, 5e D&D (2017) Category:Modules Category:1e AD&D Modules Category:4e D&D Modules Category:5e D&D Modules Category:C series